


What the hell are you wearing ?

by Breval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breval/pseuds/Breval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet I wrote for Dana , the prompt was "what the hell are you wearing ? " pairing : Sam/Gene<br/>(Took me ages but I did it :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell are you wearing ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



"What the hell are you wearing Tyler ?!"  
  
Sam briefly considers lying but Gene always sees through his lies anyway so why bother ?  
  
"I lost a bet , with Annie" he mumbles sheepishly  
  
"Beg your pardon ?"  
  
"I . lost . a . bet . with . Annie ."  
  
"That I have to hear" Gene sits down in his chair "Story time, cough up now"  
  
Sam sighs there is no point in fighting it now is there ?  
  
"She bet I couldn't spend a day without talking about proper procedure"  
  
"And you agree to that bet Gladys ? My ! You're stupider than you look" Gene laughs  
  
Sam stomps out of Gene office mumbling curses which would have made even Ray blush if he had heard them, leaving Gene free to look all he wants at his ass, encased in very tight leather trousers, he would have to thank Annie later, now to keep himself from jumping Sam before they could go home, that would be a challenge !


End file.
